goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
4th Season (Heroes)
The NBC science fiction serial drama series Heroes follows the lives of people across the globe who possess various superhuman powers as they struggle to cope with their everyday lives and prevent foreseen disasters from occurring. The fourth season premiered on September 21, 2009, and was released on DVD on July 27, 2010. Production Companies: Tailwind Productions and Universal Media Studios Plot New characters are introduced in this season, mostly centred around a carnival troupe and their leader. Main Characters *Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet *Robert Knepper as Samuel Sullivan *Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet *Zachary Quinto as Sylar *Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli *Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura *Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman *Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli *Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli *James Kyson Lee as Ando Masahashi *Ali Larter as Tracy Strauss *Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh Recurring Characters *Dawn Olivieri as Lydia *Madeline Zima as Gretchen Berg *Ray Park as Edgar *Deanne Bray as Emma Coolidge *Elisabeth Röhm as Lauren Gilmore *Daryl Crittenden as Chris Bowman *Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian *Lisa Lackey as Janice Parkman *Todd Stashwick as Eli *David H. Lawrence XVII as Eric Doyle *Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet *Harry Perry as Damien *Sasha Pieterse as Amanda Strazzulla *Saemi Nakamura as Kimiko Nakamura *Carlease Burke as Nurse Hammer *Sally Champlin as Lynette the Waitress *Assaf Cohen as Hesam *Jayma Mays as Charlie Andrews *Tessa Thompson as Rebecca Taylor *Jack Wallace as Arnold *Rick Worthy as Mike *Kate Vernon as Vanessa Wheeler *Mark L. Young as Jeremy Greer *Louise Fletcher as Dr. Coolidge *Ernie Hudson as Captain Lubbock *Željko Ivanek as Emile Danko *Rachel Melvin as Annie *Swoosie Kurtz as Millie Houston *Daniel Newman as Jimmy Keppler *Richard Roundtree as Charles Deveaux *George Takei as Kaito Nakamura *Tamlyn Tomita as Ishi Nakamura Episodes: Redemption #Episode 1 (60): Ink - September 21, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 2 (61): Acceptance - September 28, 2009 Written by: Bryan Fuller, Directed by: Christopher Misiano #Episode 3 (62): Tabula Rasa - October 5, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Jim Chory #Episode 4 (63): Orientation - October 12, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus, Kay Foster and Tim Kring, Directed by: Ed Bianchi and David Straiton #Episode 5 (64): Jump, Push, Fall - October 19, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus, Kay Foster and Tim Kring, Directed by: Ed Bianchi and David Straiton #Episode 6 (65): Hysterical Blindness - October 26, 2009 Written by: Joe Pokaski, Directed by: S.J. Clarkson #Episode 7 (66): Once Upon a Time in Texas - November 2, 2009 Written by: Aron Eli Coleite and Aury Wallington, Directed by: Nate Goodman #Episode 8 (67): Strange Attractors - November 9, 2009 Written by: Juan Carlos Coto, Directed by: Tucker Gates #Episode 9 (68): Shadowboxing - November 16, 2009 Written by: Misha Green and Joe Pokaski, Directed by: Jim Chory #Episode 10 (69): Brother's Keeper - November 23, 2009 Written by: Rob Fresco and Mark Verheiden, Directed by: Bryan Spicer #Episode 11 (70): Thanksgiving - November 30, 2009 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Seith Mann #Episode 12 (71): The Fifth Stage - December 7, 2009 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Kevin Dowling #Episode 13 (72): Upon This Rock - January 11, 2010 Written by: Juan Carlos Coto, Directed by: Ron Underwood #Episode 14 (73): The Art of Deception - January 18, 2010 Written by: Misha Green and Mark Verheiden, Directed by: S.J. Clarkson #Episode 15 (74): Close to You - February 8, 2010 Written by: Rob Fresco, Directed by: Roxann Dawson #Episode 16 (75): Pass/Fail - February 15, 2010 Written by: Oliver Grigsby, Directed by: Michael Nankin #Episode 17 (76): Let It Bleed - March 8, 2010 Written by: Jim Martin, Directed by: Jeannot Szwarc #Episode 18 (77): The Wall - March 15, 2010 Written by: Adam Armus and Kay Foster, Directed by: Allan Arkush #Episode 19 (78): Brave New World - March 22, 2010 Written by: Tim Kring, Directed by: Adam Kane Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows